


April 17, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced the minute a Metropolis villain knocked him into one side of a restaurant.





	April 17, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced the minute a Metropolis villain knocked him into one side of a restaurant before Supergirl glowered and flew to her.

THE END


End file.
